Zor-El
Zor-El is from Argo City on Krypton. History When Superman traveled back to Krypton prior to its' destruction, he met Zor-El and his wife Alura in Argo City, unaware of the fact that he was his uncle and that Alura was his aunt. After telling Superman the date, Superman tells him that Krypton only has an hour before its' destruction.As seen in The Krypton Syndrome. Quickly, Zor-El and his wife Alura prepare for the destruction of Krypton, and Zor-El uses a weather dome to protect Argo City, and when Krypton explodes, Argo City is blown safely away, and drifts off into space.This would seem to suggest that Argo City being saved was caused by a predestination paradox because Superman arrived in the past to warn Zor-El of the planet's destruction. Over the next several years, Zor-El and his wife Alura have a daughter named Kara, who eventually leaves Argo City and heads to Earth to meet her cousin Superman.This is all conjecture based on the incidents of Earth-One. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Zor-El is a Kryptonian, and as such, it is possible for him to get super powers if he is in a solar system with a yellow sun. **'Energy Absorption' ** Super Strength ** Invulnerability ** Flight ** Super Speed ** Heightened senses ** X-ray vision ** Heat-vision ** Telescopic vision ** Microscopic vision ** Superbreath Abilities *'Science' *'Art' Appearance Superfriends: Lost Episodes (1983) *The Krypton Syndrome Notes *Although bearing the likeness of Zor-El, he was never identified as such, neither was the city identified as Argo City. This is just speculation based on his and the woman's physical appearance. Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Zor-El was a climatographer on Krypton, and one of the only scientists to believe his older brother Jor-El's predictions about the impending destruction of Krypton. When the planet exploded, Argo City was somehow blown safely into space with a life-giving bubble of air around it has the city saved by weather dome force that Zor-El had constructed). The explosion had turned the ground beneath Argo City into Kryptonite, but Zor-El and the other survivors covered the surface with sheets of lead. The Kryptonians managed to keep alive for many years, and Kara was born a short time after the destruction of Krypton. The end for Argo City came when a meteor storm punched holes into the lead sheeting, exposing the survivors to the deadly kryptonite radiation. Zor-El managed to build a rocket and use it to send his daughter Kara to Earth. Fearing that Superman would not recognize her because he had left Krypton as an infant, Kara's parents provided a costume based closely on the Man of Steel's own. Zor-El is one of Krypton’s most accomplished scientists, second only to his older brother Jor-El. Zor-El is also the political leader of Argo City, a coastal metropolis on a narrow tropical peninsula off the main continent’s southeastern shore. While investigating tremors originating in Krypton’s uninhabited southern continent, Zor-El discovers a new volcano, an indication of rising core pressure that could lead to the planet’s doom. After the theft of Kandor by Brainiac, Jor-El is able to convince General Zod to sanction the construction of the Rao beam, which Jor-El and Zor-El use to relieve the pressure at the core. When Zor-El discovers that Zod is consolidating power by kidnapping his most vocal opponents, he leads the cities of Krypton in a coordinated revolt against the dictator. Knowing that Zod plans to lay siege to Argo City, Zor-El commissions the construction of shield generators around the city’s perimeter. These shields are later used to save the city from the destruction of Krypton (though Anderson does not reveal whether Zor-El’s plan to save Argo City is ultimately successful). References External Links *Zor-El at the DC Database *Zor-El at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:Aliens